


Dahil May Hangganan Ang Lahat

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Filipino Fic, M/M, poem inspired
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Bulag na bulag si Chanyeol ng pagmamahal. Nakakalimutan niyang tao rin siya.





	Dahil May Hangganan Ang Lahat

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ang pagkakaalam ko masakit 'tong fic na 'to. Well at least sa feedback na nakuha ko. So if you're not up for it, then maybe hit the close or back button?  
> 2\. Prompt ay yung tula ni Juan Miguel Severo, “Ang Huling Tula na Isusulat Ko Para Sa'yo”.  
> 3\. Written for Narito Kami 2015, if I remember correctly. Also posted [here](https://jugjugan.livejournal.com/10444.html)  
> 4\. Will appreciate if you will leave comments after reading! (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃

> _**Pangako yan at totoo...ito na ang huling tula** _  
>  _**na isusulat ko para sayo.** _

 

Kung meron mang isang bagay na bubuhay kay Chanyeol, ito ay ang pagsulat. Sa panahong tila hindi na niya kaya pang humakbang, igalaw ang mga daliri at ibuka ang mga mata sa dapat ay isang maaliwalas na umaga. Hininga kung ituring niya ang pakiramdam ng bolpen sa papel, ng letrang gumuguhit sa parisukat na nakatitig sa kaniya. Tahimik. Puti. Banayad sa utak ang tila walang dungis na panimula. At sa unang salitang kaniyang iisipin, sa unang pangungusap na di susunod sa tamang balarila, muli siyang nakakilos. Muli siyang nakakagalaw.

Maari ring tagapagligtas. Sa panahong tila nililisan na siya ng mundo dahil wala na siyang lakas para siya pa ang lumisan sa mundo. Tagabigay ng pag-asa, ng pagkakataon, bagong pintuan na pwedeng buksan para sa isa pang kalsadang pwedeng tahakin. Pero dito muna siya, sa loob ng isang kwartong hindi maaninagan ng liwanag ng buwan. Ng kalat ng mga papel na laging pinupunit, nilulukot, ng pagkaing hindi niya maubos dahil wala na siyang gana.

Isang sulat na lamang. Pinangako niya sa sarili na sa susunod na dadampi ang kaniyang tinta sa kwadernong may iilan na lamang natitirang pahina, sa parisukat na patuloy na tumititig sa kaniya, pipilitin niya sa abot ng kaniyang makakaya.

Magbabago na siya.

At di na siya muling iibig pa.

 

> _**Itaga mo to sa bato, abutin man ako ng umaga dito** _  
>  _**hindi ko ipipikit ang mga matang ito...** _  
>  _**uubusin ko ang lahat ng salita** _  
>  _**na posibleng tugma ng pangalan mo.** _

 

Baekhyun. Sa tuwing kasama nila ang barkada. Dahil isang lihim ang lahat. Walang nakaka-alam kung hindi silang dalawa lamang. Nariyan ang asaran, ang mga malisyosong pag-udyok na pilit pinipigil ang isang malaki ngunit mahinang pader. Pagkakaibigan, ang tawag ni Chanyeol. Pero giniba na nila ito nang hindi napagtatanto ng mga taong nakapaligid sa kanila. Mga bata sila, nadadala ng nadarama. Hinatak siya ni Baekhyun. Nagpadala si Chanyeol. Tumapak sila teritoryong nabuo ng pakiramdam na wari'y tunay, wari'y pag-ibig, ngunit hindi pala.

Babe. Sa tuwing nadudulas ang dila. Minsa'y dala ng mabilis na tibok ng puso, minsa'y ng alak na lumulunod sa utak. Sa bawat mensaheng natatanggap, sa bawat buka ng bibig sa sinasagot na tawag. Isang pangalang ginamit para sa kanilang dalawa lamang. Isang pangalang paala sa isang tamang hinala, maling akala.

Mapusok na mga mata. Sa tuwing nagdidikit ang kanilang mga labi, ang mga himas ng palad sa balat na nagiinit. Nagsisimula sa mga ngiti, mga pagkagat sa labing mapagpahiwatig. At sa kwartong madilim, sa mahinang ilaw ng lampara sa tabi ng kama, makikita, madarama hanggang sa dulo ng mga daliri ang tawag ng puso—ah, hindi, ng pagnanasang kailangang mairaos.

Isang malalim na hininga. Sa tuwing imumulat ni Chanyeol ang mga mata at gigising siyang mag-isa. Sa bawat markang babakat sa leeg, mga gasgas sa likod ng gabi ng panandaliang saya. Tatayo siya mula sa kama, di alintana ang kirot at pagod ng katawan. At sa kaniyang pagligo ay ipapa-anod ang kahapong sa kaniya lamang may halaga.

Mahal kita. Sa tuwing nagiisa. Tuwing may mga pagkakataong tila andun na sila. Sa isang akala hihinga si Chanyeol. Sa isang ngiti sasagot si Baekhyun.

Gago. Sa tuwing nagbibiruan, sa bawat kalokohan ng barkadang mapaglaro, maloko. Minsan nang tinawag ni Chanyeol na gago si Baekhyun. Isa, dalawa, tatlo—ah, higit pa pala sa mabibilang ng kaniyang daliri sa kamay at paa. Wala naman siyang mabigat na pahiwatig sa paggamit nito. Payak kasabay ng halakhak sa birong nakakatuwa. Ganito niya ituring ang salita sa simula. At sa simula lamang. Dahil pagdating sa dulo, maiisip niyang huli na para hilinging sana'y ginamit niya ito sa buo at tunay nitong diwa.

 

> _**Magsisimula ako sa umpisa,** _  
>  _**sa kung paanong nginitian mo ako** _  
>  _**at tinanong kung san ako nakatira.** _

 

Tandang-tanda ni Chanyeol ang araw na iyon. Unang araw ng klase sa kolehiyo. Isang bagong mundo, banyagang lugar na kailangan dapat kasanayan. Wala siyang kakilala. Unti-unti niyang nararamdaman kung gaano ka-iba ang nakapaligid sa kaniya. At nariyan na ang kaba, ang takot na maari siyang maligaw. Ngunit napawi rin agad ang lahat nang dahil sa isang tao. Idinaan sa isang kalabit, mabilis na pagsasalita, tila natutuwa at sabik sa bagong tao, bagong kakilala.

"Baekhyun," ani niya. Sa pag-abot ng kanilang mga kamay, at sa pagsambit ng kanilang mga pangalan, hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang ngiti sa kaniyang mga labi.

Kakilala. Na nauwi sa pagkakaibigang tumagal ng taon. Pagkakaibigan. Minsan nang itong narinig ni Chanyeol.

Sa paglipat ng lundo at ng diin, maiiba ang ibigsabihin.

 

> _**Magsisimula ako sa umpisa,** _  
>  _**sa kung paanong niyakap mo ako** _  
>  _**nung sabihin ko sayong "Mahal kita,"** _  
>  _**sa kung paanong hinalikan mo ako sa noo** _  
>  _**sabay sabi na "Mahalaga ka.”** _

 

Ito ang laman ng utak at puso ni Chanyeol:

Ang mga gabing napupuno ng boses na tila magandang himig sa kaniyang pandinig. Ang mga ngiting nagiging larawan sa kaniyang mga panaginip. Ang mga hawak, kalabit, paghipo na hindi maiwaglit sa kaniyang isipan tuwing siya'y nagiisa. Pag-ibig. Buhay. Halay.

Sa kaniyang pagharap sa tunay na nararamdaman, sa pag-aming hindi lamang para kay Baekhyun kung hindi pati sa sarili, nariyang kasabay ng pagsulat ng Mahal kita ang pag-asa.

At ito ang dahilan kung bakit siya nakatitig sa dalawang salita. Dalawang salitang tila kayang sumakop sa ilaw ng cellphone na di niya mahawakan ng maiigi. Kung tutuusin ay madali silang maunawaan. Deretso. Walang ibang halo—o maaring meron nga. Ngunit iba ang sinasabi ng pagsikip ng kaniyang dibdib. Iba ang ipinapahiwatig ng paghapdi ng kaniyang mga mata.

"Mahalaga ka." Mahalaga. May labis na tatlong letra.

Humiga si Chanyeol at sa unang pagkakataon, hindi niya madama ang lambot ng unan, ang ginhawa ng kama na dapat ay sasalo sa kaniya sa mga panahong walang kayang umabot sa kaniyang pagkahulog. Natulog siya, pilit ipinikit ang namumugtong mga mata.

Dumating ang umaga. Isang araw na muling magkikita sila. Nagtapang-tapangan siya. Naglakas-loob na hilahin si Baekhyun sa isang sulok. Sila lamang walang iba.

Isang tanong.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin sa kagabi?"

Hinila ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol mula sa balikat pababa. Sa pagpikit ni Chanyeol ng mga mata, dumampi ang kaniyang labi sa noo ng isa.

Isang sagot.

Sa muling pagbigkas ng dalawang salita, pareho, walang kulang, walang dagdag, tila lalong nabalot ng tinik ang dibdib ni Chanyeol. Umalis si Baekhyun na walang paliwanag na iniwan. Masakit at masikip. Ito pala ang pakiramdam ng sirang pag-asa.

Mahalaga. Aga. Baka nga. Natawa si Chanyeol pero kahit aninag ng tuwa ay wala. Maaga pa? Siguro nga ay dapat naghintay pa siya.

 

> _**Ang gusto ko ay mahalin...** _  
>  _**mahalin mo ako gaya ng kape mo sa umaga,** _  
>  _**tanggap ang tamis at pait, kelangan para sa init.** _

 

Sa pagdikit pa lamang ng mga labi, ramdam na ni Chanyeol ang init. Matamis, malambot, masarap. Hindi na alintana ng kaniyang sabik na katawan ang lamig na bumabalot sa kaniyang silid. Kaniyang silid. Mabilis na nawala ang kanilang mga damit. Ang malilikot na kamay, atat na kinalag ang kanilang mga sinturon. Sa pagbagsak ng pantalon, wala na silang nararamdamang hiya.

Hindi na mabilang ni Chanyeol ang ganitong pagkikita. At mukhang hindi na rin ito pansin ni Baekhyun. Sa paglapat ni Baekhyun ng mga daliring sanay, sa bawat dulo nitong kabisado na ang bawat parte ng katawan ng kasama, hindi na nila pinigil ang mga tunog na tinatago ng kanilang naguumapaw na libog.

"Sa...kama," bulong ni Baekhyun, hindi nawawala ang kapit sa braso ni Chanyeol. Tumango si Chanyeol, umaatras habang itinutulak ni Baekhyun. Bumagsak sila sa kama, marahan.

Makikita sa mata ni Baekhyun ang pagnanasa. Tuwing titigil sa halos walang humpay na paghalik, sa pagdila at pag-marka sa leeg, hindi niya pinalalampas na masilayan kay Chanyeol ang parehong pagnanais na muling mapagbigyan ang isa't isa sa isang gabi ng panandaliang ligaya.

Magaling si Baekhyun. Sa galaw ng kaniyang bibig, sa pagbalot ng kaniyang mga daliri, sa pagbibigay ng sarap at saya, nagagawa niyang makalimot si Chanyeol sa kaniyang alalahanin. Ang nais lamang niya ay marinig ang mga tunog na lumalabas sa bibig ng kasama, at makita ang mahihigpit na pagpikit sa tuwing sinasagad niya ang sarili sa bibig, sa kamay, sa dila.

Subalit kay Chanyeol, higit ito sa ligaya. Hindi lamang itong simpleng larong dala ng libog na namumuo tuwing hahaplos si Baekhyun sa kaniyang hita, pipisil sa kaniyang braso, at bubulong ng mga mapang-akit na pahiwatig sa kaniyang namumulang tainga.

Mahalaga ka. Pero mahal ka ba niya? Laging dumadaplis sa isipan ni Chanyeol. Alam niya na tuwing binubulong ito ng kaniyang puso, ang nararapat niyang gawin ay itulak si Baekhyun palayo, kunin ang kaniyang damit, magbihis, tumayo, tumakbo. Isa itong lokohan, gamitan—parausan. Subalit iba ang dinidikta ng kaniyang utak. Nariyan siya, nakaupo sa gilid ng kama, nakatingala, nakakuyom ang kamay habang si Baekhyun ay nasa gitna ng kaniyang mga nanginginig na hita.

Darating ang punto na si Baekhyun ay hihiga. Gagapang si Chanyeol, hahalik—maharot at mapusok na mga halik. Sa kanilang pagpatong, ngingiti si Baekhyun. Magpapadala si Chanyeol sa mabilis na tibok ng kaniyang dibdib, sa pagkasabik na muli siyang maramdaman ni Baekhyun.

Ia-angat niya ang mga hita ni Baekhyun tulad ng nakagawian. Isang marahang paggalaw. Pagpasok, isang ungol. Pagdulas, isang halinghing. Muling itutulak ang sarili. Tila isang eksperimento ang panimula ngunit di magtatagal ay makukuha nila ang tamang ritmo.

Maingay. Mabilis. Sa pagtulak at paghila ay nayuyugyog ang katre. Sige pa. Bilis pa. Ang mga salitang namumutawi sa bibig ni Baekhyun ay tila dagdag na pang-akit sa pandinig ni Chanyeol. At hindi niya pinipigilan ang sarili. Magpapadala siya dahil ito ang gusto ni Baekhyun. At ito ang ginusto niya.

Alam ni Chanyeol na isa na itong kahibangan. Masarap at masaya, pero pagkatapos ng lahat, hanggang saan aabot ang sarap na ikinatuwa niya? Sa pagsapit ng kinabukasan, siya nalang ba ang muling mag-isang gigising sa isang gilid ng kama?

Sa kada ungol, kada pagpasok, kada kagat ng labi at laro ng mga dila, iniisip ni Chanyeol na marahil kaya niyang maipasa ang kaniyang nadarama. Marahil, sa pagdikit ng kanilang pawisang katawan at ng kumakabog na dibdib, makikita ni Baekhyun na hindi lang ito para sa sarap. Na ginagawa nila ito dahil ito ang sinisigaw ng puso niya—nila—dahil mahal niya si Baekhyun. At sana...sana sa pagtapos ng gabi, hindi na lamang siya ang nagmamahal.

Isang mahabang ungol, tanda ng dulo ng kanilang pagtatalik. Huhupa ang init, unti-unting iiwan ng libog ang kanilang mga katawan. Babalik ang katuwiran at ang katotohanan. Isang mapagkunwaring ngiti ang ipipilit ni Chanyeol.

Walang yakap. Walang huling halik. Mag-isang tatayo si Baekhyun para linisin ang sarili. At sa kaniyang pagligo, aanurin kasama ng tubig ang damdaming nakapahid, hindi kailanman aabot sa kaniyang pusong manhid.

Sa kama, naiwan si Chanyeol na mag-isa. Tatawanan niya ang sarili dahil sa isa nanamang gabi ng kalokohan. Napawi niya ang tawag ng laman. Subalit hindi ang pusong naghahanap ng tutugon sa nararamdamang kalungkutan.

Sabagay. Ang lahat nga naman ng ito ay isa lamang panandaliang ligaya.

 

> _**Sa huling pagkakataon** _  
>  _**na magsusulat ako ng tula para sayo....** _  
>  _**patatawarin kita pero patatawarin mo rin ako.** _

 

Hindi pinigil ni Chanyeol ang sariling lumuha sa bawat salitang sinusulat ng kaniyang kamay. Ang bawat linyang binubuo ng kaniyang utak ay binibigkas, mahina, madalas ay pabulong, tila pinaraan ang tunog sa hangin hanggang sa marinig ng kaniyang pusong pilit niyang pinapanatiling buo.

Hindi niya makakalimutan ang isang salita. Walang labis walang dagdag. Patawad.

Tinanggap niya ang lahat ng maaring pahiwatig. Naaalala niyang nagpasalamat siya. Kahit papaano ay may desensya pa si Baekhyun na iparaan ang isang hindi sa mas kaaya-ayang salita. Ngunit naroon pa rin ang sakit. At yun ang mahirap mawaglit.

Patawad. Isang pakiusap. Para...para makalimot? Makasakit? Makatayo ng bagong pader na di na muling gigibain? Marahil ganoon nga. Marahil ganoon nga talaga. Kaya sa kaniyang pagsulat, kaniyang patitibayin ang pader na sinimula nilang muling buoin. Hindi na masisira pa—hindi na niya muling ipapasira pa. Kakalimot, papatawad.

Alam niya na sa dulo ng pagtayo niya—nila—ng bagong bakod, sa pag-marka ng huling salita at tuldok ng bolpen sa papel, sisimulan niya ang muling paghanap sa sariling pinakawalan, sariling pinabayaang magpadala sa damdaming di niya inakalang huwad.

"Patawad," bigkas ni Chanyeol matapos ang hikbing hindi niya mapigil. Para sa mga taong minahal niya—si Baekhyun at ang sarili niya.

 

> _**Patawarin mo ako sa hindi ko pagbitiw** _  
>  _**at patatawarin kita sa hindi mo pagkapit.** _

 

Sorpresa. Mahilig si Baekhyun sa sorpresa. Kaya isang gabi, dala-dala ang isang magarang bouquet sa isang kamay at isang pint ng chocolate ice cream sa kabila, binalak ni Chanyeol biglain ang kaibigan. Mahilig si Baekhyun sa chocolate at sana ay magustuhan niya ang pasalubong ni Chanyeol.

Ngunit hindi rin nagtagal ang pag-kurba ng kaniyang mga labi. Ang saya na dapat ay mananatili sa kaniyang mga mata ay nawalang bigla na parang bula. Sa ika-apat na palapag ng dormitoryo, sa gilid ng bintanang nakapinid nakatayo si Chanyeol.

Hindi niya gawaing sumilip. Ayaw niyang manghimasok sa mga bagay na hindi naman gustong sabihin sa kaniya ni Baekhyun. Pero sa pagkakataong ito, hindi niya magawang pigilan ang sarili. Ang pagsikip ng kaniyang dibdib ng dahil sa isang lihim na hindi niya nalalaman ang naguudyok sa kaniyang alamin ang hindi niya dapat malaman.

Sa kakarampot na siwang sa bintana, naaninag ni Chanyeol ang anino ni Baekhyun. Bagaman hindi niya makita ang mukha, alam niya, sa hugis ng katawan, sa tindig, na si Baekhyun ang taong iyon—at may kasama siyang iba.

Hindi niya kilala ang kasama ni Baekhyun subalit alam niyang wala silang damit pangitaas. Sa pigil na boses ni Baekhyun, alam ni Chanyeol na mahihinang ungol ang kaniyang tinatago. Magkayakap. Magkadikit. Dalawang kamay na pumupulupot sa katawang minsan—madalas—nahahawakan, nahihipo ni Chanyeol.

"Sa...sa kwarto," bulong ni Baekhyun ngunit tila isang malakas at nakakarinding sigaw sa pandinig ni Chanyeol. Sa pag-galaw ni Baekhyun, sa paghila niya sa kamay ng kasama, tulad ng paghila niya sa mga gabing si Chanyeol ang kaniyang kalampungan, naaninag niya ang mukha ng bagong lalaki. Natawa si Chanyeol sa sarili. Bago. Bago nga ba?

Alam niya ang susunod na magaganap at ang pagikot ng kaniyang sikmura ang nagsasabing hindi na kaya ni Chanyeol na manatili pa sa lugar na ito. Marahan siyang umatras, naglakad patungo sa hagdan, at saka tumakbo. Pinipigil niya ang mga luhang nagpupumilit tumulo. Hindi siya iiyak.

Mahigpit ang hawak niya sa mga regalong dala-dala. Gusto niyang magalit kay Baekhyun pero hindi niya magawa. Sa pagbilis ng kaniyang mga hakbang, nagtaksil ang kaniyang mga mata.

Nang dumating siya sa kaniyang kwarto, inihagis niya ang dala-dala sa mesa, humiga sa kama, at paulit-ulit na sinuntok ang unang hinihigaan.

Ang tanging nararamdaman niya ay ang galit sa sarili niya.

 

> _**Patawarin mo ako sa hindi ko pagkamuhi sayo** _  
>  _**at patatawarin kita sa hindi mo saken pagmamahal, mahal.** _

 

Muling bumalot ang braso at binti ni Baekhyun sa katawan ni Chanyeol. Nariyan muli ang mga dilang tumitikim, mga matang mapupungaw dahil sa pagkasabik. Sa muling pagsasama ng nagiinit nilang mga katawan, nababalot sila ng panandaliang ligaya. Isang dagdag sa maraming gabing sinasagot ang tawag ng laman.

At sa muli...

Buntong hininga.

At sa muling pagbigkas ni Baekhyun ng pangalan ni Chanyeol—malalim, hinahabol—nakakalimot sila.

Nakakalimot si Baekhyun na isa itong mahalagang bagay para kay Chanyeol.

Nakakalimot si Chanyeol na isa lamang itong laro para kay Baekhyun. Na sa kada gabing bumubulong si Baekhyun, at pumpayaga siyang magpahalik sa labi, sa pisngi, sa leeg, sa dibdib, sa hita, patuloy lamang si Chanyeol sa pagloko sa sarili.

Sa bawat segundo ng sarap, ni katiting na pagkamuhi ay walang mahugot si Chanyeol. Baka...baka may magawa pa ako, bulong ng puso sa katuwiran.

Baka mahalin niya na ako.

Umaasa si Chanyeol na sana hindi na ito laro para kay Baekhyun.

 

> _**Ito na ang huling tula na isinulat ko tungkol sayo.** _  
>  _**Iniibig kita, at ubos na ubos na ako.** _

 

Isang linggo ang nakararaan.

"Tama na," ani Baekhyun sa kaniya isang gabi. Huling gabi nilang magkasama. Di na raw siya masaya, di na raw siya kuntento. Walang sinagot si Chanyeol. Ikinabigla niya ang sinabi ni Baekhyun subalit mas ikinabigla niya ang hindi niya pagluha. Nariyan ang pagsikip ng dibdib, pagbigat ng hininga, subalit hindi niya magawang lumuha.

Naghiwalay sila na isang salita lamang ang sinambit ni Chanyeol: Sige. Sige dahil tama si Baekhyun. Sige dahil hindi na dapat nila laruin ang damdamin ng isa't isa. Sige dahil dapat ay magising na si Chanyeol sa katotohanan na hindi maibabalik ni Baekhyun ang pagmamahal na binibigay sa kaniya. Sige dahil sa pagkakataong iyon...kahit mahal pa rin niya si Baekhyun, hindi na dapat siya magising sa mga umagang umaasang magpapakamanhid kahit sobra nang nasasaktan.

Isang linggo ang nakalipas.

Lahat ng bagay nagbabago. Lahat ng bagay may katapusan. At sa pagdampi ng tinta sa kaniyang kwaderno, kasabay ng paghikbi, ng pinakahuling pagbulalas ng damdaming pinilit maging malakas, napagpasiyahan ni Chanyeol na marahil, ito na ang panahon para tigilan ang kaniyang kahibangan.

Tulad ng ipinangako niya, pipilitin niya sa abot ng kaniyang makakaya.

Magbabago na siya.

At di na siya muling iibig pa. Dahil kailangan niya ng panahon—mahabang panahon—para mahalin naman niya ang sarili niya.


End file.
